castlevaniafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Trevor Belmont
Then this is the hour of your death! - Trevor Belmont zu Hector in Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Trevor Belmont ist Mitglied des Belmont Clans, der während des 15ten Jahrhunderts lebte. Er ist ein Vampirjäger, der das erste mal im 1989er NES Spielt Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse aufgetaucht ist. Geschichte ACHTUNG SPOILER! Ereignisse von Castlevania Legends Anmerkung: Die Ereignisse von Castlevania Legends gelten laut IGA nicht mehr als kanonisch. Am Ende von Castlevania: Legends hielt Sonia Belmont ein Baby im Arm, sein Name war Trevor und sein Vater war Alucard. Ereignisse von Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse Im späten 15ten Jahrhundert, begann der dunkle Lord Dracula einen Krieg gegen die Menschheit in Europa. Die Menschen der Walachei verbannten einst die Belmonts, aus Angst vor ihren übermenschlichen Kräften, doch nun, da Dracula wieder zurück gekehrt ist, riefen sie nach Trevor, dem Nachfahren des legendären Vampirjäger Clans, damit er ihnen hilft. Während Trevor's Reisen durch Transylvanien, schloßen sich ihm mehrere Gefährten an und zwar Grant DaNasty, Sypha Belnades und Alucard. Mit ihrer Hilfe besiegte er die Dämonearmee und tötete Dracula. Dadurch, dass er Dracula besiegte, wurde die Reputation in der Belmont's wiederhergestellt und sie durften wieder in ihrer Heimat bleiben. Trevor und Sypha Belnades heirateten danach und führten das Vermächtnis der Belmonts fort. Ereignisse von'' Castlevania: Judgment'' Eines Tages, traf Trevor einen unbekannten Mann, namens Aeon, der Trevor sagte, dass er einen Zeitspalt betretten hat und erklärt ihm weiterhin, dass er einige Prüfungen bestehen muss, bevor er zurück kann. Trevor traf dort viele anderen Charaktere, inkl. seines Freunde Grant DaNasty, Alucard und seine Frau Sypha Belnades. Trevor freute sich Grant zu sehen und fragte ihn, wieso er nicht zu seiner Hochzeit gekommen sei. Er verstand schnell, dass Grant ebenfalls Sypha liebte und kurz darauf kam es zum Kampf. Die Sypha, die er im Zeitspalt traf, war auch eine jüngere Sypha, die ihn nicht kannte. Schlußendlich traf er auf Dracula, der Rache an ihm wollte. Nach einem harten Kampf, konnte er Dracula besiegen und erhielt danach Informationen über den Time Reaper von Aeon. Trevor besiegte Aeon und kämpfte danach gegen Time Reaper. Nachdem er auch diesen besiegte, kam er zurück in die Walachei. Dort jagte er anschließend zwei Verbündetete von Dracula und zwar Isaac und Hector. Ereignisse von Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Manga Trevor lebte mit Sypha zusammen, die sich um seine Wunden kümmerte, die er vom Kampf mit Dracula davon getragen hatte. Ereignisse von Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Are you the Devil Forgemaster ? - Trevor zu Hector in Curse of Darkness Trevor hatte eine vorsichtige, freundschaftliche Rivalität mit Hector. Als sie sich das erste mal trafen, traute ihm Trevor nicht, da er ein Devil Forgemaster war und es kam zum Kampf. Trevor besiegte Hector und machte sich über ihn lustig, dass er ein schwacher Gefährte Dracula's sei, danach begann er ihm zu glauben, dass er nicht länger für Dracula arbeitete. Danach wurde er zu einem vorsichtigen Allierten und arbeitete im Hintergrund. Die beiden trafen erst später wieder aufeinander, als Hector in einen Kampf zwischen Trevor und Isaac platzte. Isaac bemerkte Hector und flüchtete. Trevor warnte Hector noch, sich nicht einzuzumischen und verschwand ebenfalls. Kurz danach entdeckte Hector einen geheimen Raum im verlassenen Schloß. Ein weiterer Kampf entstand und nachdem Trevor nachgab, wurde er erneut Hectors Verbündeter und gab ihm den Schlüssel, den er brauchte, um Isaac in eine andere Dimension zu folgen: Das Blut eines Belmonts, dass ein Portal öffnen konnte. Später wurde Trevor durch eine überraschende Attacke von Isaac schwer verwundet und stand kurz vorm Tod, schaffte es aber dennoch zu überleben. Hector musste sich nun alleine um Isaac und Dracula kümmern und schaffte es auch, siegreich aus diesen Schlachten hervorzugehen. Ereignisse von Pachislot Akumajo Dracula Nach dem Kampf von Hector und Isaac, schaffte es Dracula ein weiteres mal zu neuem Leben zu kommen. Trevor kehrte nach Castlevania zurück, um ihn ein weiteres mal aufzuhalten. Er traf während dieses Abenteurs verschiedene Personen, wie Saint Germain, Zead, Isaac und Angela, eine magische Tänzerin, die ihm half gegen Dracula und seine Monsterarmee zu kämpfen. Gameplay ''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse'' Trevor ist der Protagonist. Er spielt sich, wie sein Nachfahre Simon Belmont. Als Hauptwaffe hat er die Vampire Killer. Diese kann mit Upgrades verbessert werden, was Länge und Stärke angeht. Mit Herzen kann Trevor Zweitwaffen, wie die Messer, das Weihwasser, das Kreuz, die Axt und die Stopuhr nutzen. ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness'' Trevor's Rolle in diesem Spiel ist überraschend groß. Er ist sowohl ein spielbarer Charakter, als auch ein Boss. Sobald man das Spiel einmal durchgespielt hat, wird der Trevor Mode freigeschlatet, in dem man mit Trevor spielen kann. ''Castlevania: Judgment'' Trevor Belmont ist auch ein spielbarer Charakter in Castlevania: Judgment für die Wii. Der Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia Strategy Guide bestätigte zuerst, dass Trevor im Spiel sein wird. Er trägt sehr viel Leder, wie auch Simon Belmont. Jedoch ist Trevor's Outfit nicht farbig und sein Haare sind kürzer als Simon's. Auch trägt er hier jetzt eine Augenklappe über seinem linken Auge. Sein Theme ist "Beginning". Wie in Curse of Darkness hat er eine Narbe über Auge und Brust, die von seinem Kampf mit Dracula stammt. Hier hat er jedoch zusätzlich auch noch ein Auge verloren. Trivia *In der japanischen Version von Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse, ist sein Name Ralph. Der Name Ralph taucht auch im Time Attack der westlichen Version von Symphony of the Night auf, in Form von "Defeated Fake Ralph, Grant, and Sypha". In der japanischen Judgment Version, ist sein Name ebenfalls Ralph. *Obwohl Legends nicht mehr als kanon gilt, ist es interessant, dass er der einzige Belmont ist, der zweihändig ist, was Alucard ebenfalls ist. ]] *In den ''Castlevania: Belmont Legacy Comics, kann man Trevor auf einem Bild, auf dem Vermächtnis Friedhof sehen, wie er gegen ein Skelett kämpft. Das Bild erinnert sehr an das Boxart von Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse. Er ist einer der Vorfahren von Christopher Belmont. *In Castlevania: Judgment wird Trevor mit Bandagen über seinem Auge dargestellt, ähnlich wie im Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Manga. *In seinem Profil für Castlevania: Judgment steht, dass er sein Auge im Kampf mit Dracula verloren hat. In Castlevania: Curse of Darkness jedoch, was nach Judgment spielt, hat er sein linkes Auge noch. Das sorgte für Verwirrung unter den Fans. Da Judgment ein Spin-off und nicht zwangsläufig kanon ist, gehen viele Fans davon aus, dass er kein Auge verloren hat. *In Castlevania: Symphony of the Night wird er mehrmals erwähnt, sowohl im Intro, von Alucard, als auch seinem eigenen Nachfahren Richter Belmont. Es gibt auch einen Doppelgänger Kampf gegen Fake Trevor, Fake Grant und Fake Sypha. *Wenn man beim Doppelgängerkampf in SotN Trevor vor Sypha tötet, belebt sie ihn jedes mal wieder *Trevor's Doppelgänger aus Symphony of the Night kann drei der klassischen Zweitwaffen benutzen: Das Kreuz, das Weihwasser und die Messer. Fake Trevor's Kreuz Bumerang ist aus Knochen, statt aus Holz gemacht und hinterlässt eine Spur aus Blut. Diese Version wird manchmal deswegen auch "Knochen Bumerang" genannt. *Sowohl in Symphony of the Night und Portrait of Ruin kann Fake Trevor einen "Item Crush", sobald man ihm genug Zeit gibt und ihn genügend provoziert. Wenn man einen seiner Parnter vor ihm besiegt, wird einen von zwei Item Crushes benutzen: Eine schwächere Version Thousand Edge, oder eine gigantischen Kreuzknochen Angriff, der nicht geblockt werden können. Animated Castlevania Trevor, zusammen mit den anderen Charakteren aus Dracula's Curse, taucht auf Konzeptzeichnungen zur animierten Castlevania' Series von Project 51 Productions auf. Er wird auch der Protagonist, des ersten Films ''Dracula's Curse Animated Movie sein.'' ''Captain N: The Game Master'' Im Captain N: The Game Master Cartoon, während der Episode der dritten Staffel (1991) "Return To Castlevania" wird Trevor Belmont als Urgroßvater von Simon Belmont genannt. Wie das meiste in der Captain N Serie, stimmt das nicht mit der original Reihe überein, da Trevor über 200 Jahre vor Simon lebte. Jedoch stand die "Urgroßvater"-Information auch in den westlichen Anleitungen des Spiels. Gallerie ;Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse Image:TrevorJapanManual.PNG|Trevor aus Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse (1989) Image:CV3 Guide Trevor.JPG|Trevor aus dem Tokuma Shoten Akumajo Densetsu Guide Book Image:Cv3 trevor.jpg|Trevor aus dem Nintendo Power Dracula's Curse Guide Image:NES Game Atlas Trevor.JPG|Trevor aus dem Nintendo Game Atlas ;Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Image:Cod 1024h.jpg|Trevor aus Castlevania: Curse of Darkness (2005) Image:Isaac_and_Trevor.jpg|Trevor aus dem Prelude to Revenge Manga (2005) Image:Koma Trevor.JPG|Trevor in den Official Koma Comic Strips (2005) Image:CoD OST Trevor.JPG|Trevor Konzeptart für den Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Original Soundtrack (2005) Image:Cod_01.jpg|Curse of Darkness Konzeptart im Santa Lilio Sangre Artbook (2011) Image:CoD Manga Trevor.jpg|Trevor aus dem Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Manga (2008) ;Pachislot Akumajo Dracula Serie Pachislot-OfficialArt-03-ralph.jpg|Trevor aus Pachislot Akumajo Dracula (2009) Image:Pachislot2.jpg|Werbung für Pachislot Akumajo Dracula II (2010) Pachi Drac III 07.jpg|Trevor aus Pachislot Akumajo Dracula III (2012) ;Verschiedenes Image:Return to Castlevania 19 - Trevor Belmont's Tombstone.JPG|Trevor's Grab im Captain N: The Game Master Cartoon (1989-91) Image:Fake Trevor SotN.gif|Fake Trevor aus Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (1997) Image:Trevor Belmont painting in Belmont Legacy.JPG|Trevor Zeichung im Castlevania: The Belmont Legacy Comic (2005) Image:Greatest Five Trevor Belmont.JPG|Trevor aus der The Greatest Five Attack in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin (2006) Image:Cj-trevor-belmont.jpg|Trevor aus Castlevania: Judgment (2008) Image:Trevor Judgment Guide.jpg|Konzeptart aus dem Ultimate Judge Guidebook (2009) Image:Pop'n Music 18 Trevor.jpg|Trevor aus Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden (2010) Image:Animated Dracula's Curse Trevor.JPG|Konzeptart für den Dracula's Curse Animated Movie (TBA) Externe Links * Trevor im Castlevania Fan Wiki en:Trevor Belmont es:Trevor Belmont B B B B B B B Kategorie:Belmont Clan B B